


Restless

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things much more interesting than meetings he could be doing. Like Haise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to title this one. *shrugs*
> 
> Day 2 of HK Smut Week! :D

You hear one meeting, you hear them all. ‘ _How do we kill these subhuman creatures who kill and are all obviously evil, unlike us, who kill for the_ greater good.’ All roads lead to death and pointless bloodshed.

Already having said what he needed to say for the meeting, he tunes out his superiors easily, and looks over to Haise, who’s taking down notes and listening avidly two seats away from him. _Some things never change…_ Resting his chin on his hand, he continues to stare, and soon enough, Haise stops paying enough attention to look at him and smile. He smiles back, and he makes a face, but Haise has gone back to being a diligent investigator already and doesn’t see it.

He sighs, and wonders how long it’ll take for this meeting to end.

* * *

 

The answer is that he doesn’t know, since he just makes himself comfortable staring at his boyfriend. Who he hasn’t kissed all day, he realises. He should fix that as soon as he can.

He’s snapped out of his gazing by the sounds of chair screeching, and he almost fist-bumps the air as he jumps out his chair as people start to leave. Like Haise. “Ah, Haise! Can I… ?” He trails off, and his boyfriend stops walking out to stare at him. He practically bounces over to the other investigator, and there’s some goodbyes as everyone leaves. Once everyone’s gone, he takes Haise’s hands in his own and leans in to give him a quick kiss. “Hi,” he grins.

“Hi?” Haise replies, sounding a little confused, but happy. Intertwining their fingers, he pulls Haise in for another kiss, and he makes a happy sound as he licks into the other’s mouth. Haise squeezes his hands and melts into him, but ends the kiss, “Hide, we can’t―not here,” his boyfriend says, cheeks a bit red.

Smiling, he lets go of Haise’s hands to fiddle with the belt of the other’s coat. _Haise always has such good ideas._ “Oh, what _were_ you thinking of?” He teases, and Haise becomes redder, letting out a few startled noises.

“W―We have to―weren’t you listening―“ He presses his lips against Haise’s and moves a hand to clasp two-toned hair, slowly walking them until his boyfriend’s pressed against the wooden table. Haise let’s out a shaky moan and a hand holds onto the lapel of his own coat.

Reluctantly, he ends the kiss, and brushes their foreheads together, “no rush to do those things, right?” He whispers, and after a few moments, Haise shakes his head a bit, and his eyes go wide after.

“But still― _here_ ―“ He pulls Haise into another kiss and works on undoing the other’s coat belt, getting it after a few moments. Letting out a happy sound, he opens Haise’s coat and concentrates on unfastening pinstriped pants ― they’re always so difficult, honestly. “H―Hide, what if someone comes?”

Smirking, he presses a quick kiss to Haise’s cheek, “someone that’s not you, you mean?” Finally undoing the other’s pants, he cheers in triumph, then yanks both pants and underwear down to Haise’s knees. He shrugs, “stop, I guess,” he says, unconcerned.

“H―Hide!” His boyfriend shrieks, eyes almost bulging out of his head, then slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Cute~” he says, kissing the hand covering Haise’s mouth as he begins to stroke the other’s cock. Haise moans and arches into him, and with his free hand, he takes Haise’s other hand, clutching it and moving it so it’s on the table, holding them up. “Have I ever told you that you look _really_ good in those pants?”

The hand on Haise’s mouth leaves to hold his hair, yanking him closer so their lips brush, “ _yes_ ,” Haise pants, feet knocking against his shins as his boyfriend kisses him, and he moans, melting into it.

Haise’s cock is leaking, and he makes a happy sound, his own cock throbbing in his pants. The kiss becomes messy, and the sounds Haise is making show that he’s close, and so he fastens the pace.

Suddenly hearing a scratching sound, he tries to pull away, but Haise pulls him back into a biting kiss. Scrabbling, he feels Haise’s hand on the table claw at it, and he manages to intertwine their fingers, mind going hazy as Haise pants into his mouth.

With a keen, Haise comes, and he swallows, cock aching as Haise rests his forehead against his cheek. Blinking, he looks at his come-covered hand, then around at the room, finding a box of tissues on a counter at the opposite side of the room. “Don’t move!” He says, pulling away and pecking Haise on the cheek before rushing over to get the tissues, then rushing back.

He smiles, cleaning up his hand and Haise’s cock, causing the other to groan and blink at him blearily. Hand full of used tissues, he looks around the room for a bin, and there’s the sound of fabric as he finds the bin in a corner of the room. Tissues disposed of, he turns around to beam in Haise’s direction, who sighs, clothes all done up. Haise stalks over to him and grabs his hand, and he grins as his boyfriend makes him follow as they leave the room.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> *thinks about Haise in his pinstriped pants* _Nice_! 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122238501900/hidehaise-restless)


End file.
